Living Nightmare Technique
The Living Nightmare Technique is a special technique created by Ezemaru Kimza a few years before the events of Kimza Chronicles. It soon becomes his signature technique and is considered one of the most powerful genjutsu in existance as well as incredible feat for a Kimza, who have little talent in genjutsu. Daigaru Meitochi learned it in The Last Sealer after gaining power of the Guardian Beast Chakra Form. After gathering and molding enough chakra, the user rend the target to sleep by either eye contact, a touch to the forehead, or an illusion genjutsu. It can also be used when the target is already asleep. After the target has fallen asleep, the user send a mental form of themselves into the target's minds. Then, they activate the imagery part of the brain. From there, the user can manipulate the target's REM patterns, creating dreams for them. In the dreams, the user has access to anything they want, including other Kekkei Genkai they otherwise couldn't use. The user can also make everything inflicted the user as real as possible, giving a heightened sense of fear. If the user wants to, they can kill the target immediately by attacking a vital point or shutting down the brain cells controlling respiration and heartrate. However, the target is either killed using a "dream" jutsu or other conventional means. Asides being used as a assassination or torture device, this technique can also track targets in the distance if the user has an occular jutsu like the Sharingan, Byakugan, or Nokerrogan. The sensory can be scrambled if the user is in a powerful barrier and the ability to kill is nullified, though the dreams can still torture them. However, this also increases the time for the user's consciousness to come back. However, this jutsu requires a large amount of chakra as well as a powerful mind. Ezemaru had to use 1/4 of Bukarok's chakra to use the technique, as using his own would've instantly killed him. If the target's mental defenses are strong enough, the target can fight the user off or even keep them out of their mind altogether. Also, when this jutsu is active, the user is also asleep and vulnerable. They must channel chakra to pull out of the user's mind if in danger. That means, they could be killed if they are targeted when asleep. Like any genjutsu, it can dispelled with a powerful enough release seal. This jutsu gave Ezemaru the name "Ezemaru of the Nighmare", enabling him to kill his opponents without a fight. However, he rarely used that technique to kill, and only to shock his opponents by his terrifying power. So far, only a few shinobi, Daigaru for example, are able to replicate his jutsu. It could be said that this technique could be an offshoot of the Tsukuyomi. Despite its power and usage, it is still inferior to the Tsukuyomi, as this technique forces the user and their target to fall asleep while the Tsukuyomi instantly staggers its target at the cost of just chakra. Category:Jutsu Category:Genjutsu